Change
by Sweet Ether
Summary: I always wanted Serena to become a lady, but she never does. Not in present time, that is. Well, no more. In this fic, Serena becomes a lady.
1. Childish

(Author's note): Dear Reader. I would first like to apologize, because as I haven't seen any Sailor Moon in at least a year, some of the names may be misspelled. However, I am fairly proud of this fic, and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. This story takes place after the Sailor Galexia series, but don't worry if you haven't seen any of them, you don't have to in order to understand. I just figured I'd mention that. And that, while reading you can't really 'hear' music, but if you are a true fan of Sailor Moon, me advising that you try to 'listen' for the classic Sailor Moon music in your mind, shouldn't be all that difficult. Well, the story begins when Darien.  
  
*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter One: Childish  
  
*****  
  
Darien paced. And paced, and paced, and paced. He stopped a moment and glanced up at the sign above the door.  
  
"Takagomi Playhouse". Oh, come on, Miko. We're gonna be late! The show's starting soon!  
  
He continued his pacing at the front of the building. A half an hour melted together into a long, slow mass of time.  
  
"Oh, come - !"  
  
"Darien?!"  
  
Darien turned uneasily. "Serena! W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just on my way home," she stated weakly. As always, her emotions were visible on her face. "Wow, Darien. You're all dressed up. Are you -"  
  
"Darien!" A girl around Darien's age ran around the corner. She stopped and began to smooth out her pale green dress and red hair. "Darin, I'm so sorry I'm late!" She huffed. Finally, she looked up from her outfit and saw Serena for the first time.  
  
"Darien, you know her?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. Um, well listen, Serena: it was nice seeing you." Hesitating, he reached around the other girl's waist and began to lead her into the building.  
  
"But -"  
  
"Later," was all he said. And with that, him and his date left Serena staring after them.  
  
***  
  
"Her name is Miko Hurei," Amara offered. "I see her around school every once in a while; she's really nice."  
  
Serena had spent the following morning sopping in the company of Amara and Michelle. She told them how she was walking home from Rei's when she bumped into him at the playhouse. By their faces, it seemed pretty obvious that they didn't find the situation all that important.  
  
"Miko Hurei?"  
  
"That's her," Michelle said. "I don't remember hearing anything bad about her. Good grades, athletic. I even hear she plays piano. You should feel happy for Darien. She sounds like she'd be almost perfect for him."  
  
That stung.  
  
"But -"  
  
"Serena, you have my sympathies, of course. But, Miko is a great girl," Amara said.  
  
They had been on their way to Rei's when Serena found them. Apparently, Rei was selling charms again, and asked the two if they could help. Serena decided to tag along, hearing that all the girls were going to be there.  
  
Walking up the stairs to the temple, Mina greeted them from behind.  
  
"Hiya, ladies." She called brightly.  
  
Exchanging hellos, they reached the top, where a huge line of customers was already on their way to purchasing Rei's new charms. Seeing them, Rei flagged them down from the head of the line. She stood behind a counter, with a variety of charms in front of her.  
  
"Hey! Oh, thank you SO much for coming! Lita and Amy are inside getting some more charms. These babies really sell!" She puffed.  
  
When Lita and Amy returned, there were three lines of customers, Mina as a clerk on the left, Amy as a clerk on the right, and Rei as the clerk in the middle. Serena, Amara, Lita and Michelle were stuck with the chore of restocking the charms at the front with charms from the back.  
  
"Hey, Serena, you okay?" Lita asked on one of the trips to the back of the temple. "You look kinda bumbed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," she said, abstently, and continued to space out.  
  
Lita wasn't fooled.  
  
"It's Darien," Amara filled in. "She ran into him last night over by the playhouse."  
  
"Oh. Sounds like it would have been nice," Lita puzzled.  
  
"It probably would have been. That is if Darien wasn't on a date."  
  
Lita turned to Michelle in shock. "Oh man! That's rough."  
  
"Upside though," Michelle continued, "She was a girl name Miko Hurei. Really nice. Amara and I think Darien has respectable taste if he's interested in her."  
  
After the last charm was sold all the girls were sitting inside the temple, completely exhausted.  
  
"Wow, guys. Thanks a lot," Rei said at last. By now, they all had heard of what happened with Serena, and weren't sure what they should say to her. It was a very uneasy setting.  
  
"Oh, Rei! It was no problem," Lita replied.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Amy, "You're very welcome."  
  
"Well, I really appreciated it," Rei finished.  
  
When the conversation died back into awkward silence. It was a short, seemingly long length of time before Amara, exasperated, cut through.  
  
"Oh come on, Serena! Look, I know it must have been strange seeing Darien with another girl, but you two broke up a month ago. Don't you think you're being a bit childish?"  
  
"Amara!" Lita scolded.  
  
"Lita, she sorta has a point," Rei admitted. "It makes sense that Darien was with another girl. You two broke up because he couldn't handle your immaturity anymore. And from what I've heard about Miko, she sounds really nice and intelligent."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Serena, you should be happy for Darien. You would be if you really loved him."  
  
Serena stared at them in utter shock. Tears welled in her eyes, her hand clasped to her chest in emotional pain. "Y-you mean that? Is that what you all think?"  
  
Mina walked over and placed her hand on Serena's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Please, excuse THEM," Mina shot the three a chiding look. "What they mean to say is that you should be trying to be happy for Darien. As far as your own feelings, you should learn to sort out your emotions, and work them out for yourself."  
  
"Well I try to, but I -"  
  
"Uh! Serena! See? You're acting very childish!" Rei's impulsive temper erupted.  
  
"I - " Serena tried to defend herself against the words.  
  
"Rei, stop." Mina ordered firmly.  
  
"Yeah Rei, you're being very harsh." Lita protested. "To be honest, I feel as though I've lost something too. I've never been able to picture Darien or Serena without each other, and now that they are.I don't know."  
  
"With.out.each..other.." Serena breathed and the first tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry guys, I've got to get going." And with that she left the six of them standing worriedly behind her.  
  
*** Serena fought the tears on the way home and through her parents' worried "Are you okays?"  
  
When finally she made it to her room, she thought she'd be able to let the tears go, but Luna's voice stopped her.  
  
Luna leapt down from the windowsill and planted herself in front of Serena. " Oh, there you are! What's wrong? You know, this past month you've been acting very childish. Sometimes I wonder about you." the nagging continued.  
  
Serena, leaning against her closed door, stood up straight and opened her bedroom door wide. She stepped away from the threshold of it and said in a coldly calm voice.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Luna stopped mid-nag and blinked a moment before saying, "What?"  
  
"GET OUT!" Serena raged.  
  
Stunned, Luna walked out of the room. She turned around in the hallway just as the door shut silently in her face.  
  
Serena walked faintly to the center of her room, trying to make it to her bed; but she couldn't. Her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the floor, and in the darkness of her room she curled up into a fetal potion and began to weep. She wept her eyes shut. She wept her throat to aching, until finally she wept herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Well, Readers.. I hope that wasn't too slow for a first chapter. Read on further, though and see what happens next! R&R most definitely welcome. 


	2. Heartspoken

Dear Readers: I am glad that you liked the first chapter. I would like to apologize for not updating for a couple of days. I have the story halfway completed already in my fic-book, it just takes some time to type it up and such. But, no more excuses. we were at the part where Serena, in reasonable distress collapsed on the.  
  
*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter Two: Heartspoken  
  
*****  
  
When sleep was all there was, it changed. Blackness turned into images long passed.  
  
She saw herself sitting before a brainwashed Darien, holding out her star locket. "She may have your mind, but I have your heart." she heard herself say. The scene blurred and changed.  
  
She saw herself sitting before an unconscious Darien in her battle with Zoicite. Her white dress, flawless. Her heart, fearless. She raised her wand, "Cosmic Moon Power!" The energy defeated Zoicite, and she was left sitting with Darien. She laid her wand down beside her, her head bowed to Darien. And then it changed.  
  
She skated on ice on a lake on the Moon. Everyone stared in awe. Her grace and beauty were well known everywhere. Change.  
  
They were under attack. Prince Darien floating in a mass of light, Queen Beryl's magic had rendered him unconscious. "Darien, No!" Princess Serena ran to him and jumped to his side. She was caught. Artemis and Luna cried out. "She's taken them both!" Queen Serenity placed the Imperium Silver Crystal on the Crescent Moon Wand. "Cosmic Moon Power!" Power emanated from her and her wand. Change.  
  
Queen Beryl towered before her. She raised her arms and cast her dark magic upon Princess Serena. "Cosmic Moon Power!" Princess Serena raised her wand and battled Queen Beryl on the peek of an icy mountaintop. The Scouts were there, lending their strength to their Princess, and the evil Queen Beryl was defeated. Change.  
  
Angel Wings. She was transforming into Sailor Moon. There she stood, glorious in her Scout uniform. Change.  
  
"Saturn, No!" Sailor Moon reached for Sailor Saturn, but it was too late. Saturn dove into the dome of purple light, sacrificing her self to save Earth and the other Scouts. Sailor Neptune and Uranus yelling at Sailor Moon, as always. She couldn't take it. She couldn't just sit back. She leapt into the dome; several minutes later, the evil was destroyed, and there stood Serena carrying a baby in her arms. Change.  
  
They all fought Wise Man and the power of the Doom Phantom. Sailor Moon rose, the Silver Crystal glowing at her breast. Wise Man tried to destroy her: a column of dark fire fell upon her. But it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. Sailor Moon was gone, and in her place stood Neo-Queen Serenity. Change.  
  
She was being pressed. Rubius' gravity producer was at full power. And yet, gradually, she began to rise, and then stood triumphantly to face her foe, and the man who endangered the ones she loved. Change.  
  
"No, I am your Princess!" Neptune held her as Uranus lunged at her. Before Uranus' blow could connect, Sailor Moon jumped, and Neptune and Uranus collided. She had single-handedly defeated both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Change.  
  
She had killed them. She had killed them all: Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy. Darien. She was alone. Her sword had broken against the awesome power of Sailor Galexia, the most powerful of all the Sailor Scouts. She would not fade, though. She would not die at the hands of the one who killed her friends. There was still hope. The Crystal grew on her chest, and wings grew on her back. She flew at her foe, and vanquished the darkness transforming Sailor Galexia back to her old self. Her friends restored, Princess Serena kissed Prince Darien beneath the Moon's light. Change.  
  
The images swirled, the scenes blurred. Serena was kneeling in a ruin. She gasped when she realized where she was. She was at the ruins of the old Moon Palace.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena looked around her.  
  
"Oh, my dearest."  
  
Serena whirled about and gasped yet again. "Queen Serenity!"  
  
Queen Serenity walked over to Serena. "Serena," she breathed, and accepted the girl into her arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena asked again, her voice muffled against the queen's shoulder.  
  
"Come," she pulled her daughter away slightly and led her to a broken pillar lying on the ground to sit down.  
  
"Wait. What am I doing here?" Serena said.  
  
"I felt you. I felt your pain. The Crystal brought you here," Queen Serenity explained. She took a good look at Serena and chuckled. "My Serena."  
  
Serena sat hunched over with her hands resting in her lap. She looked dazed, but comfortable. The ruins were quiet, almost eternal. She no longer felt the pressure of time or responsibility. She could think - or not think. Here and only here, she was given that choice. The only turmoil she felt here was the confusing in her heart.  
  
"Serena, come now," Queen Serenity said at a length. "Speak to me."  
  
"Mother," Serena started, quietly. "Mother, why am I a Sailor Scout? I - I mean, I know 'why', but." A tear fell from her eye. "I'm obviously not fit to lead the Scouts. Not in battle, not in anything."  
  
"Honey, that's not true," her mother stated, reassuringly. "You are a very brave young woman. You have faced more than many, if not all. I'm so very proud of you; and you should be too."  
  
"But, they left me," Serena's shoulders trembled as she began to sob. "They think I'm childish. Today, at the temple." she bit back the memory. "Mom, I'm not. I can't."  
  
"Sweetie." Queen Serenity began to pet Serena's hair, comforting her.  
  
"Miko." Serena's voice was lost as she whispered the name. "I can't hate her. I hardly know her. But," she faltered, and then flew into her mother's arms. "But why did he leave me?!"  
  
Queen Serenity held her daughter. "Shh." she comforted. "Shh."  
  
After several moments, Queen Serenity pulled her daughter to sit upright. She lifted Serena's chin with on hand, and wiped her face clean of tears with the other.  
  
"A prince needs a lady, Serena. And in Darien's case, he deserves one." Serenity stated. "You have a few things to learn before you are a lady; and that only time can teach you."  
  
Serena drew away from her mother in shock. "Mom! Y - you agree with them?!"  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head. "I'm not taking sides; you know I'm always here for you." She smiled. "Serena, I agree with some of the things your friends said, though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Serena, you are my sole heir. You are a princess. It's long since been time for you to act like one."  
  
"But, I -" Serena began to protest. But she stopped when Queen Serenity raised her left brow.  
  
"Sailor Moon," she continued, "shouldn't be the only side of you that commands the will to be a lady."  
  
Serena weighed her mother's words in her mind, and after a moment, nodded. "I have a duty. I should rise to it as much as I can."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Oh, my daughter. What a beautiful woman you've become. I am here for you always."  
  
Serena and Queen Serenity stood. She hugged her mother again, and walked forward into a small clearing of debris. Turning, she waved and smiled, and faded away.  
  
***  
  
I've always wanted there to be some bond.. ANY, between Serena and Queen Serenity. In any event, I hope you liked it. Stay with me if you didn't though, I almost guarantee satisfaction in my next two chapters. R&R's are appreciated. They inspire me to write more, so keep it up, please! Ps.. if I made/make any mistakes.. a gazillion apologies! heehee 


	3. The Entrance

Dear Reader: Not much for an author's note this time. Enjoy the third chapter to "Change".  
  
*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter Three: The Entrance  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. Serena left earlier today," Serena's father had told them.  
  
The girls walked, puzzled.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Lita asked.  
  
"Mina shook her head slowly, holding Artemis in her arms. "Artemis said Luna was along in Serena's room."  
  
"That's strange," Amy said. "It's not like her to leave Luna behind.  
  
"Yeah," Artemis agreed. "I asked Luna if she wanted to come with us, but she said she'd stay behind in case Serena got home before we saw her. She sounded worried."  
  
"She was kind of upset yesterday," Lita began. "I wonder how she's doing today."  
  
"Yeah," was all Rei said.  
  
"You weren't helping at all, Rei." Mina accused. She shot Rei a glare.  
  
"What did I do?" Rei protested.  
  
"Don't give me that; you were very harsh with her."  
  
"Ladies, please." Lita negotiated.  
  
Before the conversation could continue, a strange boy bumped into Amy.  
  
"Uh!" Amy fell to the ground.  
  
The boy apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you!" He helped Amy back to her feet, checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"It's okay." Amy laughed weakly.  
  
"Katoma!" A friend of the boy's ran around the corner, followed by another.  
  
The boys gathered together, exchanging smiles and laughing.  
  
"C'mon, Katoma!" they urged. "Let's GO!!"  
  
They grabbed him by the arms and started running.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna miss this!" was the last thing the girls heard them say before they were out of sight.  
  
"Wow," Lita said, "weren't they in a hurry."  
  
"No kidding. I wonder what the rush is." Rei stared in the direction of the boys. Absently, she waved the idea aside, and the girls continued walking.  
  
"Hey, I know!" Mina declared. "Let's check the arcade. Maybe we'll find her there."  
  
They navigated through the streets of Tokyo and found themselves at Serena's second home.  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" Rei greeted, brightly.  
  
"Oh, hey girls!" He replied behind the service counter. "Come to try your luck on some games?"  
  
"Actually, we're here looking for Serena. Is she here?" Amy asked.  
  
Andrew raised a hand to his chin, trying to remember. "Hmm. she isn't here now, no. But I think I saw her earlier today. I didn't get to speak to her, though, and she wasn't here for more than a second."  
  
"That's funny." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah. Is she all right? Like I said, I didn't get to talk to her, but she seemed."  
  
"Down?" Rei finished. "Yeah, she's been -"  
  
"No, she didn't seem upset at all, just. I dunno. different." Andrew shrugged.  
  
As they traveled around Tokyo again, they pondered over Serena. None of them could think of where she could be.  
  
"This is very strange. It's not like Serena to disappear. Where could she have gone?" Amy asked, studiously.  
  
"I hope she's all right, at the very least," Lita put in. "What do you think Andrew meant by 'different'?"  
  
Rei snorted in annoyance. "Oh, this is just like that meatball head!"  
  
Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air. They turned and met a stampede of people running towards them. Fear, clear on their faces, they ran past the girls until the girls were alone on a deserted street.  
  
"What's going on?" Lita gazed in the direction the people had come.  
  
For a length, they watched, waiting. And then, a low sound - soft at first - was heard in the distance. It was to sound of plodding: hooves. The sound grew closer and was soon upon them.  
  
"W-what is THAT?!" Amy cried.  
  
Lita stumbled back from the front of the group. She stared in horror at the monster before her. It stood a little taller than a buys. It's two horns curled together at the top of its head. From the waist up it resembled a humanoid form - contrary to the fact that it had fangs and completely black orbs for eyes. From the waist down, it appeared to be the base of an oversized horse. It roared in a bizarre cross between rage and glee.  
  
The girls covered their ears to the painful sound of its scream.  
  
"It sounds like a dinosaur!" Amy shouted over the noise.  
  
Mina regained her bearings. "Scouts!"  
  
They ran into a dark alleyway, away from public eyes. Mina nodded to the others.  
  
"Right!" They said in unison.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
The beast was plodding, noisily, searching for the girls.  
  
"Hey, you! Looking for us?" The Scouts jumped into the middle of the street, clad in their Senshi uniforms.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerving thinking you can just gallop around wreaking havoc." Mina continued. "You can be sure that your fun is over. The Sailor Scouts are here!"  
  
In reply, it screeched and leapt for them. They dodged and scattered as the best dove into the pavement, chunks of the road crumbing beneath him, flying in all directions.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow was slapped away.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" No effect.  
  
"Oh, man!" Lita cried.  
  
One by one, they tried their attacks. They even tried combination attacks, but nothing was working.  
  
The creature stood, tense. Sparks began to gather at its hooves. It roared ferociously, and a ring of dark electricity shot out, tossing the girls effortlessly. The Scouts fell, weak beyond the ability to stand.  
  
"It's so. strong." Amy tried lifting herself, but couldn't.  
  
They stared in terror at the monster. Slowly, it lowered its front ranks, preparing to deliver a final blow. The girls were speechless. It seemed as though silence had enveloped the area, and the only thing that was heard was the beast closing the distance between them - a low rumble deep in its chest.  
  
.that, and the timely sound of a girl clearing her throat.  
  
***  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!! Hehehe.. well, there you have it: the third chapter to my fic, "Change". Hope you all likey likey.. please R&R!! Adios amigos! 


	4. Short and Sweet

Dear Reader: I am extremely sorry that you had to wait for the next chapter, but I've been having some complications with the internet (but, enough with my excuses). In compensation for the delay, I am posting one chapter for every night I missed. Therefore, please enjoy the next chapters in "Change". Now, we left off where the Scouts were badly wounded.  
  
*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter Four: Short and Sweet  
  
*****  
  
The creature spun around, all eyes on a shadow in a dark alleyway off to the side.  
  
She leaned against the wall of the alley, arms akimbo, eyes closed, head bowed.  
  
"You know," came the familiar voice. "Here you are standing in the middle of a street in Tokyo, which is the capital of Japan. Japan is a small country on the planet, Earth. Earth is a planet located in the Milky Way Galaxy. Oh. And guess what?" Sailor Moon emerged from the shadows. "All of it? Mine."  
  
The beast screamed its challenge.  
  
Sailor Moon laughed and walked calmly up to the beast. Her height left her head just over the creature's waist, and yet she didn't falter when she stood face to waist with it. She looked coolly into the monster's eyes, as it towered over her.  
  
Without warning, the beast shot a fist at the Sailor Moon. She smirked to herself and stepped to the side, absently. The weight of the blow was meant to connect. The beast stumbled forward. Sailor Moon slapped the monster in the face as it fell to the ground. She walked a distance to stand before the other Scouts, gapping in awe, but she did not once look at them. Sailor Moon removed her tiara from her brow, examining the shine and splendor of it. She turned the crown over in her hands slowly.  
  
Regaining its footing, it leapt in frustration and the seemingly unaware Sailor Scout. No words were spoken. The tiara flew. The creature, vaporized.  
  
Sailor Moon caught the tiara and restored it to her forehead. She turned to face her friends. By this time, they had recovered somewhat, but still gapped at Sailor Moon. They all had several cuts and scrapes.  
  
Sailor Moon still hadn't met their eyes. She'd been focusing on their wounds, making sure none of them were serious. The most serious was a large gash Venus had across her thigh from skidding over the pavement; this was hardly anything to worry about.  
  
"Stand if you can," Sailor Moon said, comfortingly.  
  
None of them spoke, but rose and still stared. Sailor Moon approached Sailor Venus, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Come on. Mars, your temples closest," Sailor Moon reasoned. "We should go before people start to return."  
  
Slowly, in response to injuries, they made their way silently to the temple. The streets surrounding the battle had been cleared of people so traveling unseen was easy, even in the light of day. When they got to the temple, they made their way to Rei's room, and closed the door behind them. Immediately their Senshi uniforms faded away and was replaced by their normal clothing. Serena led Mina over to Rei's bed, sat her down, and knelt before her to examine the gash further.  
  
"Rei, please get me some bandages, if you have any, something to clean this with, and some cold water." Serena requested.  
  
Wordlessly, Rei left and then returned with a roll of bandages, some rags, and a basin full of water. She placed them beside Serena.  
  
Serena took a rag, and soaked it in water. "Amy?" Serena said, without lifting her attention from Mina. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Amy stared, confused. "I-I'm alright."  
  
"Can you help me then?"  
  
The two of them cleaned the wound as thoroughly as possible, and wrapped the bandage over it.  
  
When they finished, Rei took the basin and rags, and left to wash them.  
  
Serena looked around to a clock. "Alright, I'll have to see you all later." She stood, and as Rei returned, Serena left.  
  
The girls gawked after her.  
  
***  
  
Nope, not a cliffy. The next chapter's been uploaded already. I know that was a bit short, but I felt it was necessary to capture Serena's first scene back with the girls. It was important to emphasize the new Serena's first, extremely noticeable changes. Besides, I like the idea of isolating this kick-ass part! hehe 


	5. Well Then, Good Night

*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter Five: Well Then, Good Night  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks have passed. The girls haven't seen Serena since she left them at the temple.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Haruna?"  
  
Miss Haruna looked up from her desk. "Serena! Please, come.. sit." She gestured to a couple of chairs beside her desk.  
  
Serena entered the room and took a seat. She reached in her bag and pulled out an assortment of papers. "This is the work I owe.. or at least, most of it. There were a couple of assignments that I didn't understand, but I wanted to get them in before grades closed. That's why I didn't come in and ask you for help."  
  
Miss Haruna took the papers, flipping through them, slowly. "Serena, this is pretty good!"  
  
"Really?" Serena looked delighted.  
  
Miss Haruna nodded.  
  
Serena stood and shook her hand. "Well, thank you. I should be going now. I just wanted to hand those to you."  
  
Serena walked the five blocks from her school to the mall. She reached a clothing store and walked to the service desk.  
  
"Excuse me?" Serena said to the woman at the counter.  
  
The woman looked up and smiled. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for something to wear to an interview I have tonight. I'd like to appear dressy, but still, not too fancy.. Presentable."  
  
The woman nodded. "Come with me."  
  
Serena was led through several aisles to a section of the store in the back.  
  
The woman looked at Serena. "Hm. you look like a pink!"  
  
****  
  
"Amara!" Michelle hooked her cousin's arm and pulled her to follow. "Your bike will be fine here. Besides, we won't be in there long."  
  
Amara gave Michelle an exasperate look, but followed her into the music shop. "What is it that you needed again?"  
  
"I need another bow. Mine broke."  
  
They walked around in search of violin bows.  
  
"Let's ask," Amara suggested. "I don't see them anywhere."  
  
The two approached the counter and rang the bell; they began arguing quietly while they waited for service.  
  
"Good evening, Amara. Michelle," they were greeted shortly.  
  
"Serena?!" Confusion and surprise showed clearly on their faces as they ogled at the girl behind the counter.  
  
She wore a pink dress that draped just below her knees. There were no sleeves, only a wrap of a deeper pink about her shoulders. Serena was stunning.  
  
She smiled passively. "May I help you?"  
  
"U-uh." Amara stammered.  
  
Serena gave Michelle one look and understood. "The violins are kept in the last aisle," she offered, pointing to an aisle at the far right of the store.  
  
"Serena?" An elderly woman came out of a back room behind the counter.  
  
Serena turned, politely. "Hello, Miss Kiyoku."  
  
"How's it going up front?" Miss Kiyoku continued.  
  
"Everything's A-Okay, Ma'am. I have one more customer, and then that should be all for tonight."  
  
Miss Kiyoku waved the idea away. "You have school tomorrow, right? I really shouldn't keep you any longer."  
  
Serena beamed.  
  
"You did a superb job for your first day. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Serena nodded and then turned to Amara and Michelle. "I'm sorry. I have to go; Miss Kiyoku can help you, though." She retrieved her purse from the back room and shook Miss Kiyoku's hand good night.  
  
****  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
Serena heard the scream, and immediately transformed.  
  
There it was again. Sailor Moon sped in the direction of the cry. She found herself at the back of an alley. A girl was being mugged by a man in a jester's suit. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were already there, along with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"He's fast!" Neptune warned the other two.  
  
Sailor Moon watched as the four battled. She turned to find the girl in the corner, terrified. It was Miko.  
  
Sailor Moon crossed over to her. "Miko?"  
  
Miko looked up.  
  
Sailor Moon knelt before her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
The only answer she was given was a headshake.  
  
Sailor Moon studied her from a distance. When she was satisfied, she offered her arm. Silently, Miko accepted, and Sailor Moon could feel her trembling. They both stood a Sailor Moon cradled the girl in her arms.  
  
"Listen, I can't leave. When I can, I'll bring you home. But I can't leave my friends." Sailor Moon informed Miko.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They heard a cry and turned. The others had defeated the jester.  
  
Huffing, Uranus helped Neptune to her feet. They glanced over to Tuxedo Mask to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Is she all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "She's shaken. I told her that I'd walk her home once I was sure you all were fine." Sailor Moon looked over to Uranus and Neptune. "Are you okay?"  
  
They exchanged confused expressions - obviously still at a loss for what happened earlier. Finally they nodded slowly.  
  
"We're fine," Uranus answered, shortly.  
  
Sailor Moon looked to Tuxedo Mask, and he nodded. "Well then, good night." With that, she took Miko and led her home.  
  
***  
  
Question? Is there another word for "nod"? I'm fairly certain that I used it quite a bit, both in this chapter and in the chapters previously (and more than likely in the next chapters to come). Also, if there are any other words that seemed repetitive, I'm open to suggestions. So please, don't hesitate. I apologize if I am redundant.  
  
Anyhoo. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	6. All Of Me

Dear Reader: The following chapter contains violence and adult language and content. Viewer discretion advised. (Kidding). HOWEVER, this is an extremely important chapter and the one I am most attached to. Out of all the chapters I wrote for this story, I had most fun with this chapter. Please, please, please enjoy. lol, watch - my luck, this is going to be the one chapter you all hate. Hehehe. anyhoo.  
  
*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter Six: All Of Me  
  
*****  
  
"Serena?" Lita said, nervously.  
  
They had all gather at Rei's temple to talk. By now, the girls couldn't stand it anymore. They missed Serena, and they were very confused.  
  
Serena looked to the girls.  
  
Rei bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Serena. I-I didn't mean. I -"  
  
Serena laughed. "Yes you did, Rei. I've known you long enough to know you always mean what you say."  
  
Rei faltered. She was trying to think of something to say, but Serena's words were so foreign; she'd never heard such a tone, or such words come out of her.  
  
Serena raised a hand. "Stop."  
  
The girls watched, confused. Rei furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"You were right."  
  
They listened closely as she told them her experience on the Moon.  
  
".when I faded away after talking to my mother, I thought I would return to Earth. But I found myself somewhere. no. nowhere. I found myself nowhere. The Crystal began to blink furiously."  
  
****  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity laughed. "Are you alright, Serena?"  
  
Serena gawked.  
  
Sailor Moon clapped her on the back. "Oh, come on. It's not like you don't know us."  
  
"Actually, I believe I'm with her on this," Princess Serena gestured to Serena. "This IS pretty strange."  
  
"I've seen stranger."  
  
Serena turned and gasped. "Y-you're talking!"  
  
The Crystal chuckled, blinking in unison. "Of course I'm talking. I'm the most powerful thing in the Universe. IT would be rather peculiar if I couldn't do something as simple as 'talk'."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Serena said.  
  
"I suspected that this would happen eventually," the Crystal continued.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You." Sailor Moon replied. "Us. being here."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"You need us.  
...need us.  
.us..." Sailor Moon, Princess Serena, and Neo-Queen Serenity's voices melted into each other.  
  
"I-I don't understand." Serena admitted.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity walked over to Serena, weaver her fingers through Serena's hair. "I remember."  
  
Sailor Moon laughed. "We're you."  
  
Princess Serena sat down, her white dress spread out all around her. "Don't you recognize me?" She pointed to Neo-Queen Serenity. "She'll be a little harder to recognize because she's your future. But you should know me."  
  
"And me!" Sailor Moon jumped in. "Don't you know us?"  
  
"Of course I know you all." Serena pointed to Princess Serena and then Sailor Moon. "You're Princess Serena, and you're Sailor Moon -"  
  
"No, no, no." Sailor Moon laughed. "That's not what we mean."  
  
Serena stared at them, dumbfounded.  
  
"Your innocence, purity. Your unfailing love." Princess Serena explained. "Do you think they were yours before I, first, gave them to you?"  
  
"Your strong will and bravery. Your strength and clear mind in battle. Your knowledge of fighting, and headstrong flare for goodness and justice." Sailor Moon, as Princess Serena, listed her traits. "You can thank me for them."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity laughed at the other two and then she looked to Serena. "They are being very passionate about this. But, they make it sound as though you owe them. yet it would be more accurate to say that you owe yourself. because. you are them.  
  
"These are the physical representations of who you are, who you were, and who you will be," the Crystal said.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity continued. "For the longest time, I remember hating the fact that I was Sailor Moon, and still, at the same time, loving it. Just as you feel now. The problem is, even when I first found out that I was Sailor Moon, or Princess Serena, I never really accepted it. Not for a long time. To me, they were more separate parts of me, like appendages or something. I never understood that the fact of the matter was, they were me."  
  
Princess Serena giggled.  
  
"You shouldn't use us anymore, Serena." Sailor Moon said plainly. "I'm not your defender, you know."  
  
"The object is to know yourself." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Know. us."  
  
"Do you know yourself?" Princess Serena asked. "Do you know. me?"  
  
"It is time." The Crystal blinked.  
  
"T-time? Time for what?" Serena backed away from the group.  
  
"Don't be frightened; trust me. do you trust me?" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. It was getting dark. Her sight faded, and when it returned, Princess Serena was standing alone before her.  
  
She grabbed Serena's hand, and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that?"  
  
Serena stared, bewildered.  
  
"My. heart." Princess Serena giggled. "Do you feel it?"  
  
The only answer she could think of was, "Yes, I feel your heart."  
  
The Princess removed Serena's hand, and placed it over Serena's own heart. "What now?"  
  
Serena's eyebrows shot up. "M-my heart." Serena's eyes widened in terror. "I can't feel my heart!!"  
  
Princess Serena embraced Serena. "Shh." Again, she giggled. "Listen."  
  
Moments passed before Serena heard it.  
  
"Where's that coming from? That music. Is that a piano? Who."  
  
Serena's mind clenched as a premonition came to her. "I remember! I-I used to play."  
  
"Shh."  
  
She felt as though they were falling. no.. not.. falling. Skating! They were on the ice! But when she looked up to see, there was nothing. She knew that feeling, though. She knew the ice. They were friends. She knew it well.  
  
The next thing she heard startle her. That laugh. She was familiar with that too. Darien. Her heart ached at the sound and she fought back tears.  
  
Abruptly, Princess Serena pulled her away. "Remember." She kissed Serena's lips and burst into extraordinary yellow light. The light entered through, the two souls becoming one. Serena gasped, her hands flew to her throat. Her mind burned. Memories flooded in.  
  
They stopped. Princess Serena was gone.  
  
"Love is. power."  
  
Serena whirled around. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon was idly sitting on nothing, absently playing with one of her pigtails. She was looking in the distance away from Serena. "Do you understand?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"It gives us strength." Sailor Moon explained. "We've conquered many a foe with it. for it. It is the everlasting circle that binds life together." she paused a length. "If a man has power, but no love, then what's the use of his strength? For.. evil? You know as well as I that evil never succeeds. Why? It can't. The only use evil works is that it makes us stronger. Strong. Because we, as weak as we may be, love. Love. Love. Love. Serena, what do you think? Why do you fight?"  
  
Serena pondered a second before answering. "Because. because I can."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"I don't like fighting. I would prefer not to. But, I can. I can.. because I must." Serena finished.  
  
"We fight. struggle.. daily. Because we must. Love beckons us. It calls for those who. can. It's a logical chain of events: If you can love, then you can fight. If you love, then you must." Sailor Moon concluded.  
  
"I. I understand."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled. She stood and hugged Serena, then pulled away and kissed her. As Princess Serena did, Sailor Moon burst into light, and melted into Serena's soul. Might, knowledge, and eternal love raged though Serena. She felt strong.  
  
"Serena." Neo-Queen Serenity whispered as she appeared. "Come."  
  
Serena answered the request, embracing the Queen and pulled her away. They gazed off at the Crystal blinking far above them.  
  
"Am I so strange?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "Or you?"  
  
"I've always wanted to be normal. Not a princess. Not a Sailor Scout. just. normal."  
  
"Normal?" the Queen laughed. "Over the years, I've learned that such a term is completely circumstantial. The life you may have wanted may seem normal, but to whom? Is it not more normal for a person to choose his or her own, individual path, rather than someone else's? Thusly, the life one leads is normal, because they chose it. What is your choice then? Me -"  
  
"- Or me?" An image formed in the likeness of Serena the very first day she became a Sailor Scout.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, and so did the girl. And then they faded away.  
  
"You have the spirit of a warrior in you, Serena." The Crystal said. "And a princess' memories and characteristics. not to mention heritage. But the road you choose is your own. Simply know, that I will serve your family always."  
  
The Crystal floated and returned to the locket at Serena's chest. Serena's legs gave out under her, and she collapsed. And there, in a fetal position, absent of tears, she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Whew. that took a long time to type up! Alright, R&R's for all the chapters after chapter three, PLEASE!!! Hehe.. I really hope you liked that one. Like I said, that was my absolute favorite chapter out of all of them. second is the last one.. which is coming up next! 


	7. Become a Lady

Dear Readers: Once again, I need to apologize for being late with my updates. No excuses this time, here is the final chapter of my fic "Change". Now, if I remember correctly, Serena had just finished telling the girls what happened on the Moon.  
  
*****  
  
Change  
  
Chapter Seven: Become a Lady  
  
*****  
  
"It's kinda cool," Lita commented as the girls walked to the playhouse. "I mean, Serena and all. It's kinda nice."  
  
"Hey," Mina agreed. "I can't complain. I've never been to the playhouse before, and she us free tickets. I hear Michelle's playing tonight. How exciting!"  
  
"Can't argue there!" Rei cheered.  
  
They made their inside the building, Lita in a splendid green dress, Rei in red, Amy in light blue, and Mina in orange. They sat at a table where Amara and Darien were talking brightly.  
  
"Hey, girls," Darien greeted.  
  
Amara simply waved, smiling.  
  
Amara wore and elegant off-white dress. Darien wore a tuxedo.  
  
"You're just in time." He said, gesturing to the stage.  
  
The lights dimmed and then were turned off. The only light came from the stage. The red curtain parted and Michelle was seen in a deep blue dress, about to begin. When she started, the room fell silent. Michelle's music was always beautiful. Her violin poised, she finished, and the audience resounded with gratified applause.  
  
The curtain closed, and then opened. The sight before the audience left them breathless. The only sound heard was a gasp. Darien rose from his chair, the wind being knocked out of him with a hard, invisible blow.  
  
Serena stood upright. She traveled to a piano, her wondrous white dress flowing across the floor behind her. The dress was traditional; the Scouts knew it well. It was the dress of their future queen.  
  
Serena sat down. Her fingers caressed the keys of the piano, and then she began to play. It was the same tune that came from her star locket. The song was so heartfelt, some people were fighting back tears; some weren't. The Scouts tried to fight back their own; when the music changed, they were reminded of when they were carried in transparent shells after Queen Beryl's attack on the Moon.  
  
As the tune ended, people gradually began to stand, honoring the wonderful music the beautiful lady on the stage. Serena stood to the silence of the audience and gracefully crossed over to the front of the stage. She bowed her head and the room exploded with the amazed, awed, gratified, loving, appreciative, magnificent, glorious, true, just, pure, free, extremely loud cheering of the audience and her friends - who loved her piece.  
  
Darien gawked, trapped in awe. He stared up at her; her eyes were closed as her head was still bowed. She changed. Serena had become a lady.  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
Okay, I know that it was short. But, I wanted it that way. This chapter was more an after thought. I wanted it to carry with it the likeness of a kiss: short and sweet. I'm sorry that it took so long to get something this short up. But, there you have it.  
  
I wanted to ask a favor of you all, though. This story was the first fic that I'd ever written, and I'm really worried that it needs improving. my writing, I mean. I can't improve this story; it's already completely posted. But I can improve my writing; hence increasing the approval I get from all of you. and others. So please, critique away if you can. Criticism is something I really need. anything. from saying it was downright crap (to which.. reasons please), to spelling errors. Thanks, I really appreciate it.  
  
Yours truly, Sweet Ether.  
  
Ps. look for me under the Harry Potter headings.. I think I might write one of them next. But, always check my name. 'cause you and I never know where my inspiration will take me. Adios. 


End file.
